debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
The Anomaly
Summary The Anomaly (also known as "The Player") is the being that controls Frisk during most of the time in Undertale. Whether the player decides to do Genocide, Neutral, or Pacifist, Frisk herself/himself cannot refuse it. Only during some instances does Frisk ever refuse it. They are shown to be canonical by the end of the Genocide route when Chara is talking directly to them when they re-open the game & when Sans mentions them in battle. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B, likely higher Name: The Anomaly, The Player Origin: Undertale Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Massive Anomaly in the time-space continuum Attack Potency: Macroverse level, likely higher (On par with Chara, who destroyed the world. Chara even states all of their power comes from them. Stated by Sans that they are "consuming timelines". The world of UT consists of an uncountable amount of timelines that were all made by Flowey resetting to the point that he knew every set of dialogue, numbers, etc.) Dimensionality: 4-D, likely higher (Exists in a higher plane outside of Undertale) Travel Speed: Superhuman while possessing Frisk, Immeasurable end-game (Should be in a similar state as Chara) Combat Speed: FTL while possessing Frisk, Immeasurable Reaction Speed: FTL while possessing Frisk, Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Macroversal, likely higher Durability: Macroverse level, likely higher Stamina: Unknown Range: Macroversal, likely higher Powers and Abilities: |-|Innate Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Data Manipulation, Absorption (Monsters and humans can absorb the SOUL as long as the person isn’t the same species as them), Information Manipulation, & Conceptual Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Type 3. Can mess with the code of Undertale. All attacks affect the SOUL), Non-Corporeality, Possession (Possess Frisk), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Avatar Creation (Created Frisk and Chara to interact with the world of Undertale), Resistance to Soul Manipulation & Conceptual Manipulation (Can take attacks to their SOUL), Reality Warping, Memory Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Time Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Data Manipulation, & Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), & Possible Acausality Negation (Unaffected by a true reset) |-|With Determination= High Willpower (All holders with determination logically have large amounts of willpower), Time Travel & Timeline Hopping (Travels back to a specific point in time while hopping through timelines, users with a greater amount of determination can use this to save and load through all existing timelines), Information Manipulation (Type 3. Photoshop Flowey re-wrote the history of the war between monsters and humans), Existence Erasure (Type 3. Erased a save file), Reality Warping (Determination is described as the power to re-shape the world, and photoshop Flowey re-shaped the world in his own image), Possible Fate Manipulation (Determination gives the user the ability to change fate itself), Statistics Amplification (Frisk used determination to continuously amp themselves to tank hits from Asriel's attacks and keep up with him in speed), Regeneration (Low Godly to Mid Godly, Users with determination can regenerate from their soul being damaged or scattered), Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-Godly to Mid-Godly Genocide run Frisk was capable of permanently killing Undyne the Undying), Acausality (One with very strong determination can remember resets), Power Nullification (Passive. Anyone with higher determination then another can overrride their powers. The difference in DT allows them to nullify more abilities, though the standard is negating all time based abilities), Resistance to Memory Manipulation, Reality Warping, & Time Manipulation (Unaffected by standard resets) |-|With True Reset= Reality Warping (Warps all of reality back to an original state), Memory Manipulation & Resistance Negation (Erases the memories of every character, even those who originally resisted it), Time Manipulation (Resets the world), Information Manipulation, Data Manipulation, & Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. A true reset thoroughly erases all information in one’s file, resetting it back to 0. Chara with the true reset set a permanent flag that cannot be removed without non-canon hacking.), Possible Acausality Negation (Type 5. Annoying Dog was seemingly affected by the true reset itself too as he repeated the process of re-absorbing the legendary artifact.) Standard Equipment: Frisk Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Need a host in order to interact with the Undertale verse. Explanations Why attacking the SOUL is concept manipulation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Undertale Category:Time Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Memory Users Category:Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Data Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Information Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Soul Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Entities Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fate Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Negation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resistance Negation Users